


Time

by All_The_Internets



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Internets/pseuds/All_The_Internets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's best not to expect anything from this story. I'm deleting my Wattpad account that I haven't used in. like, a year-and-a-half. Just needed somewhere to put this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's best not to expect anything from this story. I'm deleting my Wattpad account that I haven't used in. like, a year-and-a-half. Just needed somewhere to put this.

**Prologue**

 

_Freyja_

  


_Fear, Terror, Screams. Blood, scarlet and hot and flowing. Death, dying_ , life fading away slowly. Battle, fighting all around me. The beautiful blue grass of my planet, InstanceΔ - also known as the smaller, twin planet of Gallifrey -  was ruined.

The once clear waters now ran red with the blood of my people and the animals we protect. I could feel each death as the connection in my head snapped, one by one, confirming that someone else had died trying to fight these metallic devils. Her skies were cloudy and dark, the blue glowing circles of the Daleks floating above filling them.

“Freyja!” The terrified scream of my sister pierced the soft fur around my ears, forcing me to poke my head out of the tree burrow I was currently in. My younger sister, Zavra, was standing in front of me - only 2 metres away -  one wing drooping and bleeding, when she was killed. Running towards me, towards safety, but she never made it. So, so close. Screaming, burning, struck down by rogue Dalek fire.

Zavra!" I cried out in despair. My sister, my pack-mate, the only surviving member of the Niijupel pack left - besides me - was dying. And I couldn't save her.

I was watching her die. Her form shrinking from wolf to human, the marking on her face -  the one that signifies our pack - moving to her collarbone, her breaths becoming shallower with each passing second..

And then, the Time Lords came. Billions of their bigger-on-the-inside machines materializing around us, millions of Daleks converging towards them. Thousands of Time Lords falling to the ground, only to rise again moments later. Hundreds of Daleks exploding.

It was only then that I realized the tree above me was burning, and so was I. A pained howl tore out of my throat, attracting both Time Lord and Dalek attention. My memory fuzzes out after that, only the vague feeling of being picked up and carried.. somewhere.

My sister’s cries echoing in my head.

“Freyja! Frey!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Frey, wake up!” I sat up, gasping as I was shaken awake, my mind racing and the memory fading and returning to the dark corners of my mind. My fringe fell into my face as I turned my head, my green eyes focusing on the familiar ginger in front of me.

“Amelia Pond,” I breathed, “you scared the living daylights out of me.” She grinned, the concerned look on her face fading as I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and stretched out my wings, fluttering the feathers.

“You were screaming,” she said softly, sitting next to me on the bed.

I closed my eyes, the last flashes of the memory scuttling into my conscious mind, “I was dreaming..”

I heard a soft, understanding gasp and felt a comforting hand land on my back, between my wings, “Sounded a lot like screaming, Frey,” she whispered. “You had that dream again, didn’t you?” I nodded, leaning into her touch. She held me for a few moments before standing.

“You should get ready, Frey. Rory suggested that you pick the ‘where to’ today.”

“Alright. Thanks, Pond.” I replied, teasing her with Theta - I mean - The Doctor’s name for her. She laughed, before leaving and closing the door to give me some privacy. I slid off the bed and moved towards my dresser, selecting my outfit for the day. Black skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a fitted leather jacket with open slats in the back for my wings.

It’s funny to think about how well I’ve adapted to human clothes, as different as they are from the tribal robes we- I wore on InstanceΔ.

I sighed and looked up, my reflection staring back at me. The purple stripe in my hair glowed, reminding everyone around me that I was not human, no matter how much I look the part.

If you ignored the six-foot wings sprouting from my back, that is. Which, I should mention, the inhabitants of some planets have a very easy time doing - considering they don’t know I have them - thank you, perception filter.

I closed my eyes, smiling at the tingling feeling in the back of my head, the TARDIS’ telepathic link to me. The same one that had formed all those years ago - still going strong today.

I felt a slight nudge and heard the door sliding open, “Very subtle, Qizĝin.” I laughed, leaving my room and letting her guide me to the control room. Even after so much time, - not really sure how long, time doesn’t pass the same here - I still got lost in her intertwining halls.

Walking into the room, I spotted the Doctor by the console, flicking switches repeatedly and dancing around his beloved TARDIS’s console. He looked up as I entered, the madman grin I still wasn’t used to in this regeneration spreading on his face.

I’ve been with the Doctor since the war. I’ve seen the rise and fall of civilisations and companions alike. I seen the rise and fall of the Doctor himself, regeneration after regeneration.

My name is Freyja Niijupel, and this is my story..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!  
> This is a new story I thought up while re-watching DW and thinking about how if I ever met Steven Moffat, I’m gonna hug him and then stab him in the eye. (The Angels Take Manhattan, The Time Of The Doctor.. *sobs hysterically*) So, yeah!   
> Hope y’all enjoy,   
>  ~ Gallifrey  
> P.S. I’ll also be including translations for Freyja’s language at the bottom!  
>  *******  
> Qizĝin ~ Sexy


End file.
